monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Goji V: Flowers Bloom in Goji's heart at Crystal Mountains
Once Goji and Furo got to the Crystal mountains, there was time for some relief. They did not expect a Dark Tigrex to appear and attack the deviljho pack. The two decided that it waas best to make camp somewhere. They found a cave nearby and decided to check to be sure there were no nasty surprises waiting to happen. It was empty, so Goji and Furo decided to use it as a shelter for the night. Furos went to get some food, while Goji went for firewood. Goji was minding his business when he saw footprints in the dirt. They were human footprints. Goji decided to follow them to the source. When 10 minuts has passed since he started, he heard a scream. He rushed to find a girl about his age, surrounded by a pack of Genprey, led by a Gendrome. The Pack had her cornered between them and a boulder. Goji wanted to help, but how? He had no weapon, and even if he did, he would not last long if the genprey bit him with their venomous, needle like teeth. He found some rocks nearby, and started to throw them at the Gendrome. One of them hit the Gendrome's head, causing pain. The Gendrome turned to see Goji. It snarled at him and screeched it's orders, sending its pack after him. Now it was Goji that was cornered. The gendrome turned to face him, opening it's mouth, showing it's needle teeth, dripping with venom. Then, something happened inside Goji, he felt a painful feeling, as his spine began to elongate, his arms shortening, his teeth getting longer and sharper He was changing shape, like his father before him did.. Before the Gendrome knew what was going on, A Garara Ajara was in the place of Goji. The snake Dragon hissed at the Gendrome, and began to constrict it, squeezing the life out of it. When it finally stopped struggling, Goji, in Monster form, let go of the lifeless body of the Gendrome. The Genprey started to scatter in fear of the Snake dragon that killed their leader. The Girl in question was cautiously approaching the Serpentine monster, and The Garara Ajara leaned it's head towards her. The girl eventually looked in its eyes, and saw someone who she owed her life to, a person, rather than a monster. Goji, was mesmerized by her beauty. He was still in Garara Ajara form, but he could still speak apparently. "Are you all right?" he asked. The girl answered. "I'm fine, thanks to you. If you had not come, I would probaly been dead. My name is Miki." "I'm Goji.." Goji introduced himself. "I'm sorry if I am scaring you in this form, but I never did this before." "Oh no, your not scary at all." Miki said. "In fact, I think the fact you can change is rather cool." Goji's heart was fluttering. He could not begin to describe how he felt about Miki. "Cool?" he asked. Then he felt the pain of change again, as he started to revert to human form. "Well, I guess now you see the real me." Goji stated. "It's not safe here, you should go home." "I would..." Miki said "If I had one." Goji beegan to realize that she was homeless. Miki told him her story. She lived in Moga village before a her Father died in a fishing accident, and she and her mother moved to Revalius to find a new life, but on the way, Miki's mother fell ill, and died in her sleep. Miki was trying to make a living, but it was harder than living in Moga village. Goji realized what she went through. He wished he could help even more but he had no home now. He was going to Mistpeak village to become a hunter when he met Miki. Then an idea hit him! "Wait a minute!" Goji stated. "If I become a hunter at Mistpeak Village, maybe you can live with me. I hear that hunters in Revalius join a Caravan, and get a mobile home of their own. We could be together then." Miki looked at Goji in surprise. "Are you sure I won't just be dead weight?" Goji laughed. "Don't worry about it. In fact, if you wanted, You could become a hunter yourself. I was heading to mistpeak village anyway. come along if you like." Miki accepted the offer. And so The two people headed towards the cave that was selected for shelter. Furo the Wroggi was surprised to find another human along for the journey, but did not complain. How could he if having Miki made the son of Hurricurse so happy? up next... The Adventures of Goji VI: Mistpeak village and the Hunter's guild. Category:Fan Fiction